The present disclosure relates generally to medical device connectors and more specifically to sterilized patient connection systems for peritoneal dialysis.
Due to various causes, a person's renal system can fail. Renal failure produces several physiological derangements. The balance of water, minerals and the excretion of daily metabolic load is no longer possible and toxic end products of nitrogen metabolism (urea, creatinine, uric acid, and others) can accumulate in blood and tissue.
Kidney failure and reduced kidney function have been treated with dialysis. Dialysis removes waste, toxins and excess water from the body that would otherwise have been removed by normal functioning kidneys. Dialysis treatment for replacement of kidney functions is critical to many people because the treatment is life saving.
One type of kidney failure therapy is peritoneal dialysis, which uses a dialysis solution, also called dialysate, which is infused into a patient's peritoneal cavity via a catheter. The dialysate contacts the peritoneal membrane of the peritoneal cavity. Waste, toxins and excess water pass from the patient's bloodstream, through the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysate due to diffusion and osmosis, i.e., an osmotic gradient occurs across the membrane. The spent dialysate is drained from the patient, removing waste, toxins and excess water from the patient. This cycle is repeated.
There are various types of peritoneal dialysis therapies, including continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (“CAPD”), automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”), tidal flow dialysate and continuous flow peritoneal dialysis (“CFPD”).
The technique of CAPD to remove impurities from the blood of a patient whose kidneys have failed permits the patient being dialyzed to carry a surgically implanted catheter, which is generally connected (intermittently) to a peritoneal dialysis transfer set. For CAPD treatment, the transfer set, in turn, is connected to a bag of peritoneal dialysis solution, which is emptied through the transfer set into the peritoneal cavity (CAPD infusion phase). For CAPD, the patient is not “tied” to a machine and can be ambulatory while the dialysis across the peritoneal membrane (CAPD dwell phase) occurs. After the dwell phase, the peritoneal dialysis solution is drained (CAPD drain phase) from the peritoneal cavity. This can be done by allowing the solution to flow back into the supply bag; there is preferably no disconnection of the bag during the dwell phase. After the drain phase, the bag with spent peritoneal dialysis solution may be disconnected from the transfer set and discarded.
Automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”) is similar to CAPD in that the dialysis treatment includes drain, fill, and dwell cycles. APD machines or “cyclers”, however, perform the cycles automatically, typically while the patient sleeps. APD machines free patients from having to manually perform the treatment cycles and from having to transport supplies during the day. APD machines connect fluidly to an implanted catheter, to a source or bag of fresh dialysate and to a fluid drain. APD machines pump fresh dialysate from a dialysate source, through the catheter, into the patient's peritoneal cavity, and allow the dialysate to dwell within the cavity, and allow the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water to take place. The source can be multiple sterile dialysate solution bags.
APD machines pump spent dialysate from the peritoneal cavity, though the catheter, to the drain. As with the manual process, several drain, fill and dwell cycles occur during dialysate. A “last fill” occurs at the end of CAPD and APD, which remains in the peritoneal cavity of the patient until the next treatment.
Both CAPD and APD are batch type systems that send spent dialysis fluid to a drain. Tidal flow systems are modified batch systems. With tidal flow, instead of removing all of the fluid from the patient over a longer period of time, a portion of the fluid is removed and replaced after smaller increments of time.
Continuous flow, or CFPD, systems clean or regenerate spent dialysate instead of discarding it. The systems pump fluid into and out of the patient, through a loop. Dialysate flows into the peritoneal cavity through one catheter lumen and out another catheter lumen. The fluid exiting the patient passes through a reconstitution device that removes waste from the dialysate, e.g., via a urea removal column that employs urease to enzymatically convert urea into ammonia. The ammonia is then removed from the dialysate by adsorption prior to reintroduction of the dialysate into the peritoneal cavity. Additional sensors are employed to monitor the removal of ammonia. CFPD systems are typically more complicated than batch systems.
All of the above systems require the patient to connect the patient's indwelling catheter to a PD supply apparatus via a transfer set. The patient connection must be kept sterile or the patient can suffer from a condition called peritonitis. The patient connection should also be easy for the patient to make and unmake because the patient is usually performing these tasks at home and/or alone. Accordingly, a need exists for improved peritoneal dialysis patient connection systems.